Stadium
The Stadium is a room on The Island that opened on September 12th, 2013. It is accessible from the Playground. Fellys are able to play Soccer or Hockey here History Trivia *Every February since 2016, a Felly Bowl has been hosted here. Gallery Graphical Designs Soccer stadium.png|September 12th, 2013 - May 8th, 2014 Soccer Stadium new 2.png|May 8th, 2014 - February 9th, 2016 Stadium Soccer.png|February 9th, 2016 - Present (Soccer) Stadium Hockey 2019.png|November 6th, 2018 - Present (Hockey) 2013 Soccer stadium holiday.png|Holiday Party 2013 2014 Soccer Stadium 3rd.png|3rd Anniversary Party Soccer Stadium Island Cup.png|Island Cup Soccer Stadium Music Festival.png|Music Festival 2014 Soccer Stadium Element Con.png|Element Party 2014 construction Soccer Stadium Element.png|Element Party 2014 Soccer Stadium Halloween.png|Halloween Party 2014 Soccer Stadium Holiday.png|Holiday Party 2014 2015 Soccer Stadium Crab Con.png|Crab Party 2015 construction Soccer Stadium Crab 2.png|Crab Party 2015 Soccer Stadium Crab.png|Crab Party 2015 Soccer Stadium Music Festival.png|Music Festival 2015 Soccer Stadium Night.png|Fireworks Party 2015 Soccer Stadium Halloween 2.png|Halloween Party 2015 Soccer Stadium Holiday.png|Holiday Party 2015 2016 Soccer Stadium Felly Bowl.png|Felly Bowl Stadium Easter.png|Easter Event 2016 Stadium Crab Con.png|Crab Party 2016 construction Stadium Crab.png|Crab Party 2016 Stadium Music Con.png|Music Festival 2016 construction Stadium Music Festival.png|Music Festival 2016 Stadium Titan.png|Titan Party Stadium Titan Night.png|Fireworks Party 2016 Stadium Fellimpics.png|Fellimpics 2016 Stadium Steven Universe Not Opened.png|Steven Universe Party 2016 (Beach House Closed) Stadium Steven Universe.png|Steven Universe Party 2016 (Beach House Opened) Stadium Halloween.png|Halloween Party 2016 Stadium Bears.png|We Bare Bears Party Stadium Holiday.png|Holiday Party 2016 2017 Stadium Element.png|Element Party 2017 Soccer Stadium Felly Bowl.png|Felly Bowl 2017 Stadium Sky.png|Sky Festival 2017 Stadium Music Con 2.png|Island Jam 2017 construction Stadium Island Jam.png|Island Jam 2017 Stadium Crab Con 1.png|Crab Party 2017 construction Stadium Crab 1.png|Crab Party 2017 Stadium Fireworks.png|Fireworks Party 2017 Stadium Hero.png|My Hero Academy Party 2017 Stadium Throwback.png|Throwback Party Stadium Steven Universe 2.png|Steven Universe Party 2017 Stadium Halloween 3.png|Halloween Party 2017 Stadium Adventure.png|Island Adventure Party Stadium Holiday 17.png|Holiday Party 2017 2018 Stadium Felly Bowl.png|Felly Bowl 2018 Stadium Sky 2.png|Sky Festival 2018 Stadium April Fools.png|April Fools Party 2018 Stadium Crab Con 3.png|Crab Party 2018 construction Stadium Crab 2.png|Crab Party 2018 Stadium Shimoneta.png|Shimoneta Party Stadium Island Jam Con.png|Island Jam 2018 construction Stadium Island Jam 2.png|Island Jam 2018 Stadium Fireworks 2.png|Fireworks Party 2018 Stadium Hero 2018.png|My Hero Academy Party 2018 Stadium Kemono Friends.png|Kemono Friends Party Stadium Pumpkin.png|Pumpkin Harvest Party Stadium Halloween 2018.png|Halloween Party 2018 Stadium Snow.png|Snowstorm of 2018 Stadium Holiday 18.png|Holiday Party 2018 2019 Stadium Fun Fair.png|Fun Fair 2019 Stadium Felly Bowl 2019.png|Felly Bowl 2019 Stadium Sky 2019.png|Sky Festival 2019 Stadium April Fools 2019.png|April Fools' Party 2019 Stadium Crab Con 2019.png|Crab Party 2019 construction Stadium Crab 2019.png|Crab Party 2019 Stadium Island Jam Con 2019.png|Island Jam 2019 construction Stadium Island Jam 2019.png|Island Jam 2019 Stadium Fireworks 2019.png|Fireworks Party 2019 Stadium Water.png|Water Festival Stadium Steven Universe 2019.png|Steven Universe Party 2019 Stadium Halloween 2019.png|Halloween Party 2019 Stadium Ninja.png|Festival of Ninjas Stadium Snow 2019.png|Snowstorm of 2019 Stadium Holiday 19.png|Holiday Party 2019 2020 Stadium Felly Bowl 2019.png|Felly Bowl 2020 Other Stadium View Plaza.png|The view of the Stadium from the Plaza Stadium Exterior.png|The exterior Areas Category:The Island Category:Rooms of 2013 Category:2013 Category:Rooms Category:Outdoors